


The Tactless And The Hair

by TheyCallMeDanger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanWinchesterxReader, F/M, SPN - Freeform, SPN oneshot, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Fluff, deanxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeDanger/pseuds/TheyCallMeDanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader gets a drastic new haircut…too bad no one else notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tactless And The Hair

Staring in the mirror under the harsh light of the motel bathroom, you looked like a new person by your own account. Strands of your hair, your precious hair, littered the edge of the sink. Combing your fingers through it, you couldn’t believe you had actually done it. How many times had you sat chewing on your lip in debate about it or not. The whole span you had spent with Sam and Dean, you had let it grow out. It was longer then that it had ever been in your whole life.

A trim turned into a little experiment and that then turned into a “ Let’s just even this out” which by the time you were done it had somehow escaladed to a full blown heart in your gut feeling as you did your best to make it look presentable. Staring in the mirror now, eyeing over your handywork, you actually liked it. Sure, it was a bit different than you were used to, but that was okay…at least you hoped so. It felt lighter, framed your face in a different way. To you, it looked very different.

Making light work of cleaning up your mess, you stood at the door, bracing yourself for what was to come. Would the boys laugh at you? What if they thought it looked horrible? The last thing you wanted or needed right now was those two to give you hell about how you looked. Finally gathering the courage, you stepped outside of your safe spot.

Sam and Dean were deep in conversation that didn’t stop whenever you entered, though Dean’s eyes flicked up to yours for a second and you held your breath. Nothing shown in his eyes, not approval or disgust, but neither did surprise either. Moving in front of them, you tugged at the signifcantly shorter ends of your hair while you caught the tail end of their conversation.

" I’m telling you Dean, I don’t think that’s what we’re dealing with right now.“ 

This time Sam looked at you, surely he would say something. Make some kind of comment, you looked between both boys. Neither said anything and you worried that they just didn’t like it and didn’t know what else to say to you about it.

” So what’s up?“ Dean asks, waiting expctantly.

Clenching your jaw you just shook your head. Geezus. Not even the hair messiah who had more hair products than you probably, had noticed the big difference.

” You don’t-Nevermind.“ you tried not to show your frusteration, you really did. They were more focused on the hunt than they were with how you dressed or how you wore your hair, you should have known better. It didn’t exactly quell the upset you felt, but at least it made sense. Stepping out for some fresh air, you just needed some time to cool off, maybe you were taking it a bit too seriously. ” Winchesters. I swear.“ 

*****

” Dude, what was up with her?“ Dean made a large gesture towards the door that she had just left out of, indicating all her weird behavior. Narrowed brows, anger, and disbelief.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and was about to say something before he closed his mouth with an audible click followed by a knowing stare.

” She cut her hair Dean.“

Dean thought for a second, he had noticed something different about her, but to him, it hadn’t really made that much of a difference.

The girl was always so damned pretty no matter what she was doing. Hell, he had seen her in a pair of his sweats once with her hair all up on laundry day, and he still thought she looked fine as hell. Maybe he even left Sammy alone with his research so that he could help her carry the baskets to the local laundry mat just so he could have just another few moments to keep looking. Not that he’d ever admit that to Sammy, or even her, but that wasn’t the point.

” Don’t worry about it, I’ll go say something to her.“ Dean said, no need to get them both out there fumbling like idiots to tell her that her hair looked nice.

He didn’t have to walk very far, he found her perched on the swings at the park right down the road. The sunlight gleamed off strands of her hair and now that he was really focusing on it, he could see the difference between now and yesterday.

Taking a seat next to her on the swing, he glanced around to make sure that no one was focused in their general direction. He felt like an asshole, but he wanted to level with her.

” You having fun out here by yourself?“ he said her name, glancing between the braided metal metal bands that seperated them.. She didn’t respond, only gave him an exasperated look.

” You’re hair looks really pretty by the way.“ he added, reaching across to brush his fingers across a peice by her ear.

” You so didn’t even realize it until I got upset.“ she accused softy.

” You’re right. I didn’t…but not because I don’t think it looks good. I’m just always too distracted taking in the bigger picture. Like those gorgeous eyes…that smile…yeah that one right there.“ Dean’s crooked grin nothing but triumph.

That was what he loved to see, a smile that reached all the way to her eyes. It was hard work being a hunter, but that didn’t mean that she had to push away her want to be noticed, to feel beautiful, or her humanity.

” You thinks so?“

” I know so, c'mere.“ he said rising up from the swing and holding his arms out to her. 

There was no hesitation, she wrapped her arms around him as much as she could, and he settled his hold onto her waist. One hand absently brushed through her shorter locks before he bent down, giving her a swift kiss on her crown. Beaming, she looked up at him from the confines of his arms.

*****

Okay, so at least one of the Winchesters weren’t a moron.

” I think you could probably pull off the Britney Spears look.“ A mischevious sparkle in Dean’s eyes twinkled while he teased you.

Okay…maybe you were were wrong.


End file.
